Salveme
by HannahHell
Summary: "Já devo estar perto do fim da queda, fecho meus olhos e rezo para que alguém apareça para me salvar.  Por favor, salve-me de mim mesmo."


_O vento passava pelas minhas costas tentando impedir minha queda. Tentativa inútil. Tudo que eu poderia ver, neste momento eram as pedras e a borda da qual fui empurrado._

_Isso não era justo, justo quando minha vida passara a fazer algum sentido, acabar dessa maneira, numa queda livre quase que intermitente que nem mesmo frio na barriga da mais._

_O pontinho do meu assassino ainda podia ser distinguido, e detalhado com perfeição pela minha memória, podia ver os cabelos castanhos balançando ao vento, os olhos amarelados semi cerrados e até mesmo o sorriso de deboche enquanto assistia minha queda._

_Parei de olhar para aquela direção e encarei o céu. Um belo céu, sem nuvens, apenas a bela cor azul, um azul nostálgico que me fazia lembrar de alguém._

_Já devo estar perto do fim da queda, fecho meus olhos e rezo para que alguém apareça para me salvar._

_Por favor, salve-me de mim mesmo._

-Zuko? – ele ouviu uma voz conhecida, era a voz de uma garota, uma voz que ele gostava de ouvir, mas não gostava de admitir.

Ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com a garota o encarando preocupada, com seus olhos azuis, num tom tão familiar... Quase que como o do céu de seu pesadelo.

-O que está fazendo? – indagou com a voz rouca, só sentindo então três coisas muito importantes: a mão dela em sua testa, enquanto manipulava água para curá-lo, a outra mão dela relando inconscientemente na mão dele e, o menos importante, a dor aguda em sua garganta que o impedia de falar mais alto que aquele murmúrio rouco.

-Te curando – ela rolou os olhos como se fosse algo óbvio – por que não disse que estava tão doente? Você está ardendo em febre – continuou com um olhar reprovador.

-Não é nada – ele tirou a mão dela e se sentou – eu estou bem.

Bem é a última coisa que ele estava, já fazia um tempo que ele estava se sentindo mal, não sabia exatamente se era apenas uma gripe ou algo mais grave, mas até aquele momento se dopar de remédios antes de dormir e rezar para o efeito deles durar até a próxima noite estava funcionando muito bem... Até os remédios acabarem.

-Claro, por que mal conseguir falar e estar tão quente que daria para fritar um ovo na sua testa é o perfeito sinal de saúde impecável – ela ironizou rolando os olhos.

-O que você tem a ver com isso? - ele tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu por causa de uma súbita tontura, decidindo ficar sentado mais um tempo – não era você que me odiava?

-Oras, não sei se você lembra, mas você é o professor do Aang, não será bom se você ficar doente – ela mentiu tão claramente que ele quase riu. Nem mesmo ele acreditou que ela cairia por aquilo – agora deite-se e me deixe te curar.

-Eu já disse que eu estou bem – dessa vez ele conseguiu se levantar e começou a andar na direção do litoral.

-Para de ser infantil! – ela segurou o braço dele – está frio, você está ardendo em febre, se pegar esse vento vai ficar pior ainda!

-Por que você se importa? – ele puxou seu braço com força – desse jeito vou pensar que está preocupada de verdade comigo – saiu andando com passos largos e cambaleantes.

Passava pelos arbustos lutando para não se desequilibrar, tentando enxergar mais do que figuras levemente embaçadas e algumas horas até mesmo duplicadas. Coçava os olhos eventualmente para tentar inutilmente enxergar melhor.

Chegou onde queria, o litoral, o lugar onde estava, na realidade era o topo de um paredão de pedra onde à uns 10 à 15 metros abaixo, o mar se chocava violentamente.

O vento bateu com força contra ele, o fazendo tremer violentamente e automaticamente se lembrou do que Katara disse sobre o frio. E o que ele disse sobre ela se preocupar.

_Esperança idiota, ela se preocupa apenas com o Avatar_, não havia realmente motivos para ela demonstrar qualquer grande e verdadeira preocupação com ele, Zuko, talvez com o professor do seu querido Aang, sim, mas ele, definitivamente não. Ela não gostava dele, não da maneira como ele gostaria e não podia reclamar, nunca deu motivos para que ela o fizesse. Além do mais...

Caminhou até a borda, o vento era muito mais forte por lá, mas a vista era deveram mais agradável, respirou fundo sentindo a umidade marinha fazer algum bem para sua respiração dificultada pelo resfriado/gripe/o que quer que seja.

_Além do mais, ela gosta do Avatar._

-E por que você se importa com isso? – uma voz debochada comentou às suas costas ,uma voz que ele conhecia melhor do que ninguém.


End file.
